An Unexpected Love
by themissingeyebrow
Summary: How Axel really made his start. Follow him in his adventures in romance, with KH pairings. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

There are very few things in this world that insight the word "greatness". Things like the lunar landing, the Great Wall of China, and vaccines for polio all represent the determination of men who refused to accept society as it was given, to create their own path, and to aspire for more. Picture whatever you will, it cannot be denied that the greatest symbol of our time is the child of humanity, Negi Axel. We have all heard the stories… seen the great works of the man we have grown to respect on the deepest of levels. Though this man needs no altars, no gifts of words in his name, I firmly believe that we owe it to him, to the deeds he has done. I hope to make this as more of an informative biography, as "fiction" implies "untruth". In the coming chapters I will attempt to give some insight into his past, the past that molded him into the timeless hero that he is recognized as today.

The Negis were any other family, making a meager living from the fruits of the land. Little Negi Axel worked the plows and heavy machinery by day on The Negi Farm, as was customary for the smallest child. While his brothers and sisters toiled over the crops of questionable legality, the littlest Negi was left to dream of the life he one day hoped to lead.

Negi was often teased at school for his outward appearance. With lime green skin and deep red hair, he was called "Queer". Children can be so cruel. He felt he had no where to turn, and often thought of ending his own life. Coming home from school one afternoon, he fashioned a noose and tried to hang himself. The plan was foiled, as he was so trim that his neck could indeed support his body weight. Also, the noose was made of dental floss, and taping dental floss to the ceiling is not the optimal way to hang oneself. This sort of logic was standard for a child of four, so without a better plan, Negi Axel returned to preschool the following morning.

Negi Axel resolved to stand proud while he received his daily beatings a school. He learned to remove his mind from its present surroundings by singing songs to himself. Even when the teacher mugged him after class, he wouldn't be moved to crying aloud. With all of the time he spent singing, he eventually made up some songs of his own. Negi Axel began writing those songs down in notebooks, creating parts for not only vocals, but all varieties of instruments. He began to work tirelessly, honing his craft. Negi started to treasure the beatings, as they gave him chances to revise his work. Before long, he had filled an entire notebook with his music. "This is what I was meant to do," he thought, "This is my legacy."

The Negis were not rich people, and often went without basic necessities. Christmases usually consisted of the traditional roast of the largest neighborhood cat, and little Negi Axel being made to stand naked on the front lawn bearing the festive red and green for all to see. However, this Christmas was to truly be a memorable one, as Negi Axel planned to gift his family with the completed music notebook. On Christmas morning the Negi family awoke to an unfamiliar sight beside the Holiday Cactus, a wrapped present. With glee, the wrapping was torn off to reveal a dirty old used notebook. The looks of perplexity quickly became looks of rage and ire as Negi Axel was scorned for giving such a terrible gift. Little Negi tried to explain himself, and reassure them of the value of the contents. Papa Negi would have none of it. He ripped the notebook asunder, cursing himself for ever raising a son who whom had such "fruity interests". Many of the pages were then used for traditional Christmas toilet tissue. Negi did what he could to save the remaining pages, to collect the shattered pieces of his soul. He looked inside himself, decided whether or not this was his rightful path. Little Negi swallowed up his despair and continued to fight for his passion.

The next school day he brought in the remains of his music notebook. At show-and-tell he presented his prize possession for all to see. Negi Axel was taken aback when one of his classmates actually smiled and gave a few words of praise. Both children were quickly beaten by the rest of the class, with all but one of the pages chewed up and spat out, or shoved down fellow classmates' pants with no intention of ever being retrieved. The kind child was never heard from again.

That night he packed up his few belongings and left home in secret, never to return. Negi Axel set out in the direction of the rising sun, and he refused to stop until he reached his destiny.

I believe that this is a more than fair representation of Negi Axel's humble beginnings. I'm sure at times this was difficult to bear, seeing the Man of Our Time punished so cruelly by society, but imagine how difficult it was for me to depict. I almost felt that _I_ was our beloved Negi Axel, shunned by the very people who now weep at his feet. In the coming chapter I shall write about his adolescence, free from the bonds of societal norms, and the start of his time as a vagrant.

I sincerely hope that your will take the time to review this work, or to offer simple kind words for Negi Axel. I haven't entirely mapped out the line for this, so I you have a favorite Negi Axel tale that you would like me to depict; I would be honored to do so. But as always, the reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I should point out that I do not own any of these stories. Negi Axel himself lived them, I am merely a vessel.

Negi Axel traveled east down the Timeless River on a homemade pontoon, the heavy feelings of failure on his mind. He had nothing but the clothes on his back, a banjo fashioned out of twigs and human hair, and the two remaining pages of his music notebook. Unfortunately, Negi did not know how to play the banjo, so it was utilized as a bailer when his vessel took on water.

Negi Axel began to compose a series of sea shanties, inspired by his newfound life as an unhygienic philanderer. At night he would gaze up at the stars, hoping to find his way on the path to fame and fortune. He sung himself a new shanty titled "Call Me Floater", and began to drift off to sleep. A passerby heard the guttural racket, and assumed someone was being attacked by a woodland creature. They chucked an empty bottle of booze at Negi Axel's pontoon. Negi was struck square on the forehead, and stumbled off of the pontoon before becoming unconscious.

He tried to clear the fog from his brain. He could feel the rushing tides try to steal the very breath out of his lungs. Negi felt a hand roughly drag him up from the water. A beautiful woman asked him in haste "Are you Negi Axel, the composer?" Negi was so struck by her beauty. She had silver hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight, piercing eyes, and a mouth agape in anticipation of his answer. She asked him again. "Yes, that's me," he heard himself say.

"I've been trying to track you down for weeks! I heard you play outside your home and I tried to follow you, but you were in such a rush. I heard from the other people on the river that no one could stand to hear you for more than a few minutes, so you were easy to find after that." She had a sheen to her eyes that showed her passion for whatever it was that she was trying to say.

"What do you want?" Negi Axel questioned tentatively.

"I own a local record label, and I would very much like to represent you."

Negi Axel couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was someone out there that cared for his art? He could almost feel his heart implode inside his chest. He know nothing about this woman, but he knew he had to be with her, forever. Negi Axel had been searching for something to complete him, and until now he thought it was his music. He knew now that it wasn't. This woman could complete him, and he had to know her.

"What is your name?" he asked. The silver haired woman opened her mouth to speak, and suddenly Negi Axel was jarred from his fantasy. It was four days after he had been hit with the bottle, and Negi found himself washed up on a strange shore. He was surrounded by his own refuse, yet he was more concerned with the strange woman. "This was all a dream?" he said aloud. Negi Axel began to weep, with passersby pointing and laughing at the display. Not everyday does one see a dirty green man crying on a beach.

Negi fled to the woods beyond the shore, trying in vain the find someone to help in his plight. He again pictured the silver haired beauty, and tears shot to his eyes. His beauty was but a dream. He paused at a clearing, gathering rocks and grass. Negi at times like these Negi thanked the fact that he stayed up at night, reading homemaking magazines under the covers. This reminded him of his father. He had come to think of the ashamed looks from his Father as love, and all the times he was called names like "Nancy" as terms of endearment. Every time his father punched him in the face, it brought Negi closer. He looked back with fond memories as he continued with his task. He fashioned a four poster canopy bed in no time at all. He had luxurious surroundings, yet he was lonely. He made a silver haired woman out of sticks and leaves. He cuddled close to her, and the emptiness subsided as he drifted to sleep.

Negi awoke the following morning, his body on fire. He looked down to his chest, and it was covered in red bumps, creating a sickly vomit color on his skin. He looked to the silver haired woman he had made_. Poison oak_. He sobbed and fled to the woods once more, destiny lapping at his heels.


End file.
